


A New Toy (NSFW)

by Master_Dredd



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013), Max Steel - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Foreplay, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Dredd/pseuds/Master_Dredd
Summary: Just a little smut on my self insert oc Cyrus and Dredd, this is oc x canon so? If you don't like that stuff I wouldnt read lol. There's some choking and a slight hint on angst? But yeah that's really all. Also some power play ;) (you'll catch the joke when you finish reading the story sksks)There's some light fluff in the end tho ;0





	A New Toy (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm I'm a really amateur writer and I'm also very poor with grammar so I apologize in advanced hvfgvv hopefully it's enjoyable tho? And if anyone wants to critique feel free to <3  
> Thanks, if this goes well I might post more

“Dreddddd, come on.”  
Cyrus tugged on the larger figures arm but he refused to budge. She was bored out of her mind watching him work and work and work. Just constantly typing away at a computer or plotting something. Sometimes she swore he was worse than Naught was with staying one place but at least Naught would move around from time to time.  
“I have something to show you! It's important.”  
She struggled more before falling backwards on her butt, looking up to see that he had pulled his arm back to himself to continue typing.  
“Can't it wait Cyrus? I'm in the middle of something.”  
Dredd responded glancing down at her before returning to his work, paying little to no attention to her.  
“You always say that then you stay there for d a y s. It's important, come on. Pleaseeee, I'll leave you alone after.”  
She emphasized on her words strongly as she got back up to yank on his arm some more before Dredd sighed and stood up from his seat.  
“I'm only getting up because I swear the more you pull on my arm it's going to pop off. Now what is it?”  
He grumbled hoping to get her off his back as soon as possible.  
“I don't see why you couldn't have shown Naught.”  
He mumbled to himself as he let her drag him to wherever this surprise was.  
“Because Naught wouldn't appreciate it as much as you would.”  
She replied with excitement, picking up her pace as they got closer.  
“Now, take your helmet off.”  
She had stopped in her tracks so quickly he nearly tumbled over her. Pausing at the abruptness of her statement he looked down at her.  
“Come again?”  
“Take your helmet off, I need to make sure you close your eyes and your not peeking. It'll ruin the surprise.”  
She explained as she put her hands on her hips in a defiant manner.  
“Fine.”  
He huffed and slowly undoing the clasps and pulled the helmet off, handing it to her.  
“Don't lose it.”  
He said in a low growl before covering his eyes with one hand.  
“No peeking.”  
She ignored his statement and pulled him into the room, he could tell that whatever she had planned was enough to make her giddy and excited. The urge to peek as he heard things move around in the room and stuff fall was progressively getting stronger till he heard her tell him it was ok to look.  
“What do you think?”  
She smiled as she struck some silly poses.  
“You,,,,made a smaller suit like mine?”  
Dredd responded in confusion. Examining the armor she was wearing and taking in its details.  
“Yeah! Both you and Naught won't let me fight with you guys because ‘I'll get hurt’ so, I made this and oh oh guess what?”  
She had barely finished her first sentence before jumping to another one.  
“What?”  
Dredd couldn't help but amuse himself with how excited she was acting.  
“You know how you run on turbo energy, well I've been working on this thing. I had copied what you did with the siphon you had built and was able to, well….I'll just show you.”  
She grinned evilly and placed her hands on Dredd's chest, an unreasonable amount of fear sparked through Dredd and he gripped her wrist,  
“Don't you dar-”  
He choked on his words before absorbing the energy from her suit.  
“Don't dare what? Did you? You really thought I'd take from you?”  
Cyrus pulled back from him and let out an irritated huff as she crossed her arms.  
Dredd was to caught up in the feeling of how taking turbo energy from her felt, it was weird but wild. Invigorating would be the proper turn.  
“Well,,,yes I did but-”  
She cut him off by putting a hand up to stop him.  
“You really expect the worse from me? Don't you? Even after all my attempts?”  
Dredd was confused at her sudden outburst, normally Cyrus was calm and not so easily upset. He reached out to grab her shoulder but she swatted his hand away.  
“You can go back now.”  
She sat down on the chair and turned her back to him. Even without seeing her face he could tell she was upset.  
“Cyrus, come on now. I'm sorry I'm just not used to someone having a similar ability as mine. I was just scared.”  
No response, he stepped closer and leaned down. He could hear her sniffles.  
“Cyrus, come on. What's wrong?”  
He asked lowering his voice to sound more soothing. He weaseled his way in front of her and sat on the desk. She scooted closer and rested her head on his lap, closing her eyes.  
“I-I don't belong here. Not with you guys.”  
She whimpered put as a tear rolled down her face. Dredd moved his hand from his side and wiped it off before running his gloved fingers through her hair.  
“I think you fit nicely here, especially like this.”  
He whispered quietly, looking down at her as she laid there.  
“Huh?”  
She had briefly calmed down enough to pick her head up and look at him.  
“What do you mean like this?”  
She stammered in a quivery voice before he gently pushed her head back down.  
“You look good like that, right there. That's all I'm saying. Take it into whatever context you wish.”  
He responded absent-mindedly.  
Cyrus gave him a quizzical look but before she could say anything about it he brought up another subject.  
“I think the suit is a nice idea, it felt good.”  
He let out a light chuckle.  
“Was even better than getting it straight from Max Steel.”  
He smirked and trailed his hand down her face to her chin, lifting her face up.  
“Really?”  
She lightened up at his statement, smiling at him.  
“I'm really happy that it works good. It should help give you an edge in battle.”  
She explained, putting a hand up to his arm and rested it there. Nuzzling into his touch.  
“Oh, I was hoping it wasn't just for fighting in.”  
Dredd purred picking her up from her spot and into his lap.  
“Hm?”  
She murmured out and curled up against him, closing her eyes.  
“You'll see.”  
Dredd responded, pulling her face into a heated kiss. He held her head in place, preventing her from pulling back in surprise. He smirked into the kiss at her surprised noise, grunting in satisfaction when she finally melted and kissed him back. He hardly let her catch her breath before he began pressing his tongue to her lips, forcefully demanding the access he was immediately given. They settled into a languid rhythm, tongues perversely swirling around each other’s as they both aimed for dominance. He placed a hand on her chest piece and gripped it tightly, almost scratching the metal as he siphoned more energy from the suit. He breathed out a tiny moan and pulled away.  
“I don't think I can ever get tired of that.”  
He growled and stood up holding her as he turned around and placed her against the desk.  
“Ah, what a sight. Knew it'd look so much better underneath me.”  
He smirked mischievously as he tugged around for an ‘access port’ into her suit. The longer it took for him to figure it out the more hot and bothered he was getting.  
“Would...you like some help?”  
Cyrus let out a tiny giggle as she sat up and  
messed with the panel until it released and came off.  
“I was just about to do that.”  
Dredd replied stubbornly, picking up the piece and setting it to the side. He paused in thought, rubbing a hand against her inner thigh before grabbing her hips and picking her lower half up to his face.  
“DREDD!”  
Cyrus exclaimed flailing to grip onto something in fear of falling on her head, grabbing the edges of the desk and wrapping her legs around his neck.  
“Holy shit, warn me next time.”  
Cyrus huffed out uncomfortably as he shifted his grip from her hips to her thighs.  
“Awww, that ruin the surprise though.”  
Dredd purred out softly letting his breathe hover over her privates.  
“I'm thinking we should have a little snack, hm?”  
He grinned evilly before delving his tongue into her wetness.   
“Miles, I-I don't think that's neces-”  
Gasping out when his warm tongue grazed over her clit and slipped inside her briefly before pulling out.  
“Mmmm tasty,”  
Dredd teased her. Letting a hand slide down from her thigh to her armors breast plate, gripping it with an almost crushable force and siphoned more energy from the suit.   
“Hhhhhhh I'll never get tired of that.”  
Dredd rasped out through a groan of pleasure, letting his fingers dig into her thigh continuing to lap at the warm juices he could ease out and entertaining the little noises and pants he earned from his work.  
“Ah fuck, I-im getting close Miles.”  
Cyrus gasped out gripping the edge of the desk tighter and tighter with each lick. Letting go with a light nibble he returned his hand to her hip and let her back down onto the desk.  
“I think you deserve a little taste too, just to see how good it is~”  
He cooed and brought her face close to his before bringing her in for a kiss. Slipping his tongue past her lips briefly and pulling away, letting a string of saliva be the only trace of where his mouth was.  
Easily he had removed the panel that covered his dick, he had been so focuses on the feeling of turbo energy coursing through him that he was oblivious to how hard he was until seeing it for himself. Precum already dribbling out from excitement. It didn't take long or much effort to get himself into her, starting off slowly to savor the moment before picking up to a quicker pace. Thrusting in and out with little to no avail. It was like a hunger building up in him and acting upon it he gripped her by the throat and presses in deeper while taking more energy from her.  
Choking on her own spit and his hand that kept her from getting full breaths she gripped at his chest and with one hard thrust her thoughts slipped and siphoned energy from him. Dredd's grip on her throat released in shock and he looked down at Cyrus as she looked back at him like a deer caught in headlights.   
“Oh, god Miles...I'm sorry I-”  
She was immediately met with a finger pressed on her lips preventing her from speaking any further. Dredd's face was covered in confusion and lacked any signs of anger. It was only silent briefly before Dredd finally broke it.  
“Do it again, but….be careful with how much you take.”  
He panted out a light warning, removing his hand and returning to focus on his previous task. It was an odd and almost frightening feeling but it was new, exciting plus he knew that not only can nothing take away that much power from him but he also knew he could overpower Cyrus if need be. There was nothing worth fearing it, and maybe giving her an upper hand over him would make it more fun.   
Eagerly Dredd had returned his hand back to her neck and gave a teasing squeeze, earning a struggled moan of pleasure from Cyrus that drove him closer.  
“As much as I love this suit I'd so much prefer having your bare skin all on display for me. Maybe I'll fix that after this.”  
He rambled on as if trying to continue further. He had hoped for more teasing and taunting before getting to this spot but he was already so riled up it was hard for him to slow town and he craved so much of it, it was bliss.   
It was overpowering, taking more of the energy, and letting a slow growl rise in his throat. Making each thrust deeper and more deliberate emphasizing his words as he got closer.  
“You like having my hand against your throat? Don't you?”  
Dredd lowly asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it for himself.  
“You're not even struggling against my grip, not even trying. That's a lot of trust to put in someone.”  
His breathing became more labored and movements became more sporadic as he watched her underneath him make so many sweet noises, struggling to respond to what he was saying. Giving only the smallest implementations of her answers.  
Easing his grip off her throat he watched intently.  
“You sure like talking instead of acting Miles.”  
Cyrus bit back with a mischievous grin.  
“Hope it's not all bark and no bite with you.”  
She added reaching up for his chest but was stopped midway.  
"That's some bold talk coming from someone who crawls into Naughts lap when they can't get their way with me."  
Dredd replied snarkily, holding her hand by the wrist and grabbing the other before holding the above her head.  
“touché.”  
She replied with a huff and avoided his eye contact, squirming to get out of his grip so she could return to her own idea of messing with Dredd.  
“Uh-uh, that was a very very dirty move you were going to pull back there. It'd only be right if I did it back.”  
His voice was borderline threatening as he gripped her chassis with enough force to dent it slightly and began taking a large amount of energy. Side tracked from the sensation of refreshing himself his pace quickened, almost ramming himself into her.  
“Miles!”  
She squeaked out, finally wriggling her hands free before having his hand go right back to her throat again. Instead of trying to push his hand off her chest and yell at him for denting the armor they greeted his forearm that restrained her from breathing well.  
“Dredd, you big lug ease off the choking!”  
She rasped out but he seemingly ignored her request and continued taking more as her fingers dug into his armor and made a scratching noise when she began losing her grip.  
“F-Fuck Miles!”  
She barely moaned out as she came, the tightening of her insides quickly brought him close and he groaned as he fumbled to stop sapping the energy out of her and make coherent words.  
“Already finished? I...haven't even came yet.”  
He struggled to tease her and remain compose, exhausted and ready for some release he released his grip and lowered his voice.  
“Who fucks the best?”  
He asked her cheesily, trying to continue thrusting in a tighter area.  
“You do.”  
She breathed out with her eyes closed exhausted to the point of sleeping.  
“Nonono say my name.”  
Dredd sighed out in mock disappointment having to explain what he wanted.  
“Miles does.”  
“And who's the master of the bedroom?”  
He growled out leaning closer into her ear.  
“Miles Dredd is.”  
Unthinkingly he was sapping energy again but suddenly Cyrus had gripped his chest and was taking the energy back.  
“Oh fuck Cyrus~”  
Dredd growled as he released his seed into her, letting go of her throat and chest to collapse for a quick breather. Head resting on her chest as they both panted for breath.  
“Im….really tired Miles.”  
Cyrus murmured out softly, running her hand through his hair and messing it up purposefully.  
“Hm, says the one who was laying there.”  
Dredd responded with sarcasm, heaving a heavy sigh.  
“Yeah, I'm tired too.”  
He added with a light chuckle and nuzzled against her before sitting up again.   
“This is gonna be one heck of a mess to clean up.”  
Dredd mumbled to himself and pulled out, reluctantly putting his panel back on and my Cyrus's. Even if it was unlikely anyone could see them outside he really didn't want to be parading around in nude. He gently picked her up bridal style and headed to his quarters. It was a brief walk, Cyrus quietly snoring and waking up every once in awhile with blurry eyes.  
Reaching a large door, Dredd punched in a keycode and slowly the door unlocked. Pushing it open with his shoulder, they both entered his room. It was very self conceited, consisting of statues of himself and paintings aligning the wall, while a few office plants were scattered around too. A large bed was placed in the back right in the middle, decorated only in red and black pillows and extremely soft looking blankets.  
“Woah!”  
Cyrus exclaimed attempting to shift in his arms and sit up.  
“That looks extremely soft. And the paintings! They sure make you look way better than you actually do.”  
Cyrus snickered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Mhmmm, finally awake I see.”  
Dredd mumbled out and set her down on the bed, shaking his head.  
“You sure are sarcastic for being head over heels.”  
He cooed jokingly as he kneeled down and slowly picked away at taking her armor off.  
“What's the point of doing that now?”  
Cyrus asked puzzled as she watched him with his task.  
“I did say I wanted to see your body without this armor, so, that's what I'm doing.”  
He replied absent-mindedly as he continued.  
“Oh, does that mean-”  
“I'll take mine off too? Hmmm no. It wouldn't be best.”  
“What do you mean by it wouldn't be best?”  
She asked in confusion, laying down for him to take off her leg pieces and under garments.  
“Look, I've been wearing this suit for y e a r s. I'm sure it's not best to see.”  
“You don't...uh...you never-”  
“Sush sush. I'm tired and don't want to get scolded by someone as irresponsible as you.”  
Dredd scoffed and took a step back admiring his work.  
“Hey! I'm not that irresponsible.”  
Cyrus frowned as she watched him briefly clean himself off before returning to his spot in front of her.  
“Mm and I say I'm not evil.”  
Dredd rolled his eyes before plopping down onto the bed.  
Cyrus clambered up to where he was at and laid down.  
“Your armors cold.”  
She complained as she rested her head on his chest.  
“And that's why theirs blankets.”  
Dredd recoiled, pushing her off and grabbing one of the blankets and wrapping them both in it.  
“Oh, I guess. It's pretty softtttt.”  
She curled against it and turned to where her back was facing him.   
“Can we sleep now?”  
Dredd groaned through a yawn as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  
“Yeah.”   
She yawned and grabbed his arm before falling into a deep sleep. Snoring lightly as a light drool dribbled down her chin.  
“Hmph, cute.”  
Dredd mumbled out before resting his chin into the crook of her neck before falling asleep as well.


End file.
